Sin ganas de vivir
by Wolfmika
Summary: Kouga pierde a la persona que mas ama en el mundo y lo unico que desea es estar asu lado por siempre... mal summary


Hola! Bueno antes que nada este nuevo fic lo escribí basándome en la canción "sin ganas de vivir de" LU una de mis preferidas y mejor consuelo en un pésimo estado de Animo u.u espero les guste n.n

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen Rumiko Takahashi

Estaba destrozado… sumido en la oscuridad de aquel cuarto, maldiciéndose una y otra ves… llorando…¿Por que ¿ se preguntaba, ¿Por qué avía sido tan idiota?... el pudo hacer algo, el pudo a verlo evitado, mas sin embargo no izo nada…. Nada.

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza dejando que gruesos lagrimones corrieron por sus mejillas, que rallos ¿el, llorando? Que ridículo, un hombre jamás lloraría no tenia porque llorar, y ahora ¡es irónico! ¿no? .Ya no le importaba que fuera bueno o malo en el auto estima de ese hombre solo quería morir…morir y estar a su lado.

-Ayame- susurro ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, las cueles desplazo por cabeza situándolas tras de su nuca-

Ahora mirada a su alrededor ¿Cuánto tiempo avía pasado desde ese día? ¿Cuánto tiempo ah esto encerrado en esa evitación? … tiempo, tiempo lo único que quería era regresar el tiempo y hacer algo, nuevamente se sintió con la impotencia de no hacer nada, odia sentirse de ese modo.

-¿Kouga?- preguntaron al otro lado dela puerta una vos femenina-

-Si…-respondió con desgano-

-Te eh traído algo de comer, podrías abrir la puerta…¿por favor?- pidió la vos femenina-

-Gracias Kagome- dijo con la vos entre cortada- estoy bien no quiero nada-

-Pero Kouga- suplico la chica-

-¡Dije que no!- grito lanzando algún objeto ala puerta-

Afortunadamente Kagome se encontraba del otro lado y la puerta estaba cerrada por lo cual solo dio un ligero respingo al escuchar le golpe, rendida suspiro pesadamente dejando una bandeja con comida frente ala puerta dirigiéndose a la sala donde mas personas esperaban.

Todos vestían de negro, todos tenían la misma cara de preocupación por el joven, el dolor de a ver perdido aun ser querido, pero el dolor de todos ellos no se comparaba al de Kouga que era inmensamente grande, Kagome tomo asiento en uno de los sofás de la sala, el silencio se izo presente en ese lugar, incomodo y pesado silencio.

-¿Se reusó a salir?- rompiendo le silencio, pregunto un joven de cabellos negros y ojos dorados-

-Si…-respondió Kagome tomando su cabello negro y colocándolo en su hombro izquierdo- igual que desde ese día –

-Pobre Kouga- hablo una mujer de cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos- me pregunto si podrá ser le mismo de antes con el tiempo-

-Nadie seria el mismo de ates Sango – le contesto un joven de cabello negro y ojos profundamente azules- ni siquiera el tiempo podrá quitar esa profunda herida de su corazón-

-Miroku, sango- hablo Kagome- por que no regresan a casa, Kohaku ah de estar preocupado de que no llegan, Inuyasha y yo nos aremos cargo de Kouga-

-Así es chicos vayan a descansar- insistió Inuyasha-

-Lo sabemos Kagome, Inuyasha cualquier cosa por favor llámenos de inmediato-

Los mencionados asintieron, observando como la joven pareja se retiraba a su hogar, Inuyasha entonces se puso de pie dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba la habitación de Kouga, como desde hace una semana, el de ojos dorados se sentaba aun lado dela puerta asiendo guardia por si su amigo, casi hermano salía de su encierro.

Kagome se recostó en el sofá suspirando pesadamente, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al recordar lo sucedido ase solo dos semanas, no solo Kouga sufría sino que sus amigos, los que lo conocían desde la infancia sufrían por el y por ella, otra persona que creció a su lado.

Se levanto de su cama miro por la ventana, el y el cielo tenían el mismo esto de animo… deplorable, la lluvia incrementaba, miraba las gotas como si fuera lagrimas del cielo que compartía su dolor… o quizás era ella quien lloraba igual que el… ¿llorar?

-Ese día… también llovía de esta forma- se dijo a si mismo poniendo una de sus manso en el frio cristal-

Fue entonces que recordó todo, recordó ala mujer por la cual lloraba… a la chica de cabellera roja como el fuego, de ojos que reflejaban un color verde y muy vivo, y su sonrisa llena de amor y alegría … Ayame, ese era su nombre esa era la mujer por la cual el estaba en ese estado y si no fuera por le ella aun seguiría con vida. Recordó todo lo sucedido como un fantasma en sus recuerdo atormentándolo, miro tras de el, unos pequeños marcos posados sobre su escritorio, su cuerpo se movía por voluntad propia, tomo uno de los marcos y miro la foto, ojala hubiera sonreído para esa ocasión. Su mirada se desvió a una pequeña cajita forrada de terciopelo color vino… que tonto fue, tenia la oportunidad y la desperdicio… y todo, todo por una estúpida pela…¿fue estúpida la pela? O ¿el estúpido fue el?

_Flashback_

-¡TE ODIO!- grito la de cabellos rojos- ¡te odio Kouga no sabes cuanto!-

-Ayame… no es lo que tu crees- se defendió algo desesperado- todo es un mal entendido, déjame explicarte- suplico-

-¡No!... fui tonta muy tonta- su dolor era evidente, tanto así que no reprimió las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos verdes –

-Ayame yo… por favor , entiende todo fue … yo te amo- dijo en un decesperado intento por hacerla entrar en razón, comenzaba exasperarse-

-No Kouga, ya no…¡Yo no soy un maldito juguete para que me uses así!- exploto nuevamente entre lagrimas, sentía que su vos desaparecería en cualquier momento y lo que quería en ese momento era desaparecer-

-Ayame todo tiene una explicación- trato de convencerla para que lo dejara explicarse

-¿Explicación?... ¡y que quieres explicarme! ¿Qué todo este tiempo de relación solo me usaste para olvidarte de Kagome? ¿Qué todo este tiempo estuviste enamorado de ella y solo por su rechazo me buscaste para consolarte? Dime ¿esa es tu explicación?- no le importaba que los habitantes del edificio donde ambos discutían salieran a verlos, no le importaba armar una escena, si sabia que esa era la única explicación, no quería escuchar nada-

-No áyame yo jamás te use- Kouga tenia un limite y era la primera ves que dejaba que un sentimiento le ganara- mis intención a contigo eran y siempre fueron sinceras- le dijo con la vos ya entre cortada y los ojos cristalinos-

-Búscate a otra que te lo crea a mi déjame en paz, te odio… ¡Te odio!-no ya no dejaría que la viera de ese modo-

Bajo las escalaras rápidamente, pero algo la detuvo, unos brazos le rodearon la cintura estrechándola contra el cuerpo masculino que ocultaba su rostro en aquella cabellera de fuego.

-Ya déjame…. Por favor- suplico sintiendo como el abrazo se desasía atormentada mente-

Era la primera ves que Ayame sentía que Kouga lloraba, pero no tubo el valor de verle ala cara, no quería ver esos ojos azules que solo le causaban dolor, no quería, y ya no quería sufrir… Simplemente la observo bajar las escaleras tan rápido como sus piernas la dejaban, tenia la mirada fija en el suelo, inconsciente metió la mano dentro de su chamarra sacando la peña cajita, se suponía que ese día tenia que ser perfecto…. Entonces ¿porque pasaron todas esas cosas?... salió del edificio, necesitaba despejar su mente necesitaba caminar un poco, apenas esta briznando, sabia que la lluvia estaba cerca, aun así siguió, conforme caminaba sentía una terrible opresión en el pecho y la lluvia se izo mas fuerte.

Sentía que se ahogaba, se sentía muy mal, ya es suficiente pensó y regreso al edificio donde todo ocurrió, abrió la puerta de su apartamento, sin tomarse la molesta de prender la luz, llego a su habitación, se tiro en la cama escuchando la lluvia caer con fuerza.

Pasaron dos días… nada áyame se reusaba a hablar con el, tanto fue el enfado dela chica que rompió su mejor amistad con Kagome, ella no tenia la culpa puesto que estaba enamorada de otro hombre y este le correspondía de igual modo, Sango no podía dejar que una de sus amigas estuviera sola en momentos difíciles, y después de hablarlo con Miroku convencieron a la pelirroja de irse a vivir con ellos, Kouga no asía nada para arreglar las cosas, no la buscaba , Miroku y Sango le mantenían al tanto de la situación de la chica, solo se resigno a que lo odiara por le resto de su vida… Inuyasha preocupado por su mejor amigo, ideo mil y un planes para que ellos resolvieran las cosas, pero todo terminaba en fracaso… y un día todo termino.

-Los dos de ven aclarar este problema- hablo el de ojos dorados-

-Ella no quiere verme mas- comento desviando su mirada de su amigo-

-Kouga… Ayame y tu sufren los mismo, tu eres fuerte, pero ella no, se a dejado morir lentamente- le dijo- y no me gustaría que lago malo les pasara a alguno de los dos-

-Yo…- trato de decir-

No muy le jos de donde estaban se escuchaban unos gritos, Inuyasha reconoció las voces rápidamente, Kouga corrió al escuchar le nombre Ayame, algo avía pasado, ¿pero que?

-Ayame abre la puerta- pidió Sango tocando desesperadamente-

-Sango debes tener una copia de la llave- le dijo Kagome golpeando la puerta-

-No no la tengo… ¡Ayame!- siguió llamándole-

-¡¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron los dos en cuanto entraron-

-Ayame se encero en la habitación, no nos abre- le respondió Kagome muy preocupada-

-Aayame…- insistió Sango- abre por favor… chicos abran la puerta- mas que una petición parecía una orden por parte de Sango-

-Se encerró con llave- Inuyasha golpeaba la puerta intentando tirarla-

-¿Ella esta bien?- pregunto Kouga ayudando a su amigo-

-No lo sabemos, Kagome vino para intentar hablar con ella y lo único que dijo fue que no quería sufrir mas y se encerró, pero tenemos miedo, a Ayame le recetaron unos calmantes y…-

Kouga dejo de escucharlos, se aterro ante lo que Sango le decía, aparto a Inuyasha y comenzó a patear la puerta con desespero, hasta que logro tirarla, la habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad y el entro, los otros tres quedaron la margen del otro lado de donde antes avía una puerta, se veía la figura de Ayame recostada en la cama ¿estaba dormida?... Kouga se acerco a ella con cuidado, la movió un poco y eso vasto para que todo terminara, al momento en que la movió un pequeño frasco vacio callo al suelo..

-No…-susurro- Ayame despierta- pido-…¡Ayame abre los ojos!- ni siquiera lo pensó, la tomo en brazos y se dirigió ala ducha abriendo la llave de agua fría metió su cuerpo el de ella debajo del agua esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde-

Pero ella no despertaba, fue la primera ves que vieron a Kuga en un esto de debilidad, llorando amargamente, Kagome se abrazo de Inuyasha, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Sango ladeo su rostro, no podía ser se supone que ella quería evitar que algo así pasara… Inuyasha abrazo a las dos mujeres llorando en silencio…

Flashback

-¿Por qué Ayame? ¿Por qué? – se pregunto nuevamente sumiéndose en su depresión-

Avía llorado tanto que ni siquiera sintió cuando le sueño comenzó a vencerle asta dejarlo dormido, Kouga abrió los ojos, ¿Dónde estaba? Miro a su alrededor era una especie de paraíso nublado… incluso en sueños se sentía abrumado.

-Kouga- llamaron tras de el-

-Ayame…- se sorprendió de ver esos ojos jades de los cuales se avía enamorado-

-¿Por qué, porque te estas dejando morir? – le pregunto-

-Solo déjame estar a tu lado- pidió acercándose a ella, quien daba ligeros pasos asía atrás-

-Kouga…- su vos y su figura se asían distantes-

Corría para poder alcanzarla, pero no podía, gritaba su nombre pero no tenia respuesta, pedía agritos que le dejara estar con ella pero no respondía.

-¡AYAME!- grito despertando, respiraba agitadamente, estaba empapado en sudor- Solo un sueño- se decía-

Sin saber como o porque, se levanto y se dirigió a la ducha, después de vestirse salió de la habitación, aviso que saldría por un rato y que no quería compañía por ese tiempo, Inuyasha le miro con un toque de tristeza y alegría, lo comprendía, y permitió que se fuera solo, Kagome sabia que tras de esos lentes negros que el portaba avían unos ojos azules sin brillo y muy rojos de tanto llorar… los pasos del chico lo guiaron asta el cementerio, y sede tubo frente a la tumba de su querida Ayame, se arrodillo dejando un ramo de lirios, su flor preferida, estuvo un rato en silencio, se quito los lentes mostrando sus enrojecidos ojos por le llanto.

-Ese día- comenzó a hablar- quería pedirte algo, pero no se como te enteraste de mi pasado con Kagome, me hubiera gustado que me dejaras explicártelo- pauso sacando la pequeña caja de su chaqueta- No me dejo morir por gusto, pero lo hago para estar contigo, Ayame yo… me gustaría que en una próxima vida… que te caces con migo- dijo por ultimo dejando en libertad algunas lagrimas-

Se coloco de nuevo los lentes oscuros y se marcho dejando la pequeña caja… pasaron los días Kouga apenas se comenzaba desde cero intentando regresar a la vida, pero adonde fuera, siempre el recuerdo de la chica se asía presente… mientras manejaba una fuete luz se siso presente. El paraíso que para el era nublado, ahora estaba lleno de vida y color, Ayame estaba aun lado de el y tenia puesto el anillo de compromiso, no entendía por que estaba otra ves en ese lugar, pero no le importaba por fin estaba nuevamente con la mujer de vida.

Kouga avía sufrido un accidente en la carretera, el auto que manejaba se avía salido del camino, callando cuesta abajo, el conductor no sobrevivo y perdió la vida, su rostro parecía cono le de un niño dormido, sin ninguna expresión de tristeza o preocupación, estaba tranquilo… Kouga avía perdido su interés de vivir desde que Ayame murió, ahora estaba feliz porque ya estaba a su lado, delo que estaba seguro, estarían los dos juntos por toda la eternidad.


End file.
